1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a headrest, and in particular to one which can be adjusted in position in stepless manner as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid economic growth taking place, many kinds of industries have also been growing, and the number of automobiles have also increased and become the daily mode of transport for the average consumer. As a result, roads are insufficient for coping with today""s traffic, and must be often maintained and repaired repeatedly, so that many roads are always under construction, causing pits and holes in the roads. This in turn causes discomfort for the driver and passengers.
Referring to FIGS. 2A, 2B and FIG. 3, the headrest 31 and the back rest 32 are assembled together and the headrest can be moved up and down for adjusting its position according to the driver or passenger""s preference. However, this kind of headrest cannot solve the problem of the gap 33 between the headrest and the backrest. Hence an additional headrest attached to the headrest of the seat has been developed. However, this additional headrest cannot be moved independently, and has to be moved in union with the headrest of the seat, thereby causing much inconvenience. Furthermore, this additional headrest cannot solve the problem of the gap between the headrest and the backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,953 discloses an adjustable headrest. According to FIG. 5 of this patent, the back of the headrest cover has four slots for the insertion of belts. The upper ends of the belts are provided with a hook, so that the headrest can be mounted on the top of the backrest of a seat. However, the length of the belts is very long, because the tension can easily become loose, and thus the headrest can easily fall down from either side of the backrest. Furthermore, it is difficult to tighten the belts, so that the belts cannot be tightened completely on the surface of the backrest, and so the frictional force between the surface of the belts and the backrest is diminished, and the headrest can easily fall from its position on the backrest.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a headrest, and in particular to one which can be adjusted in position in stepless manner as desired.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a headrest includes a cover, at least a lug having two slots and having a bottom side secured to a top edge of the cover, at least a strap having an end fixedly secured to a back side of the cover and adapted to extend through the lug to bind the headrest on a headrest of a seat, whereby the headrest can be adjusted along the headrest of the seat in stepless manner and can be adjusted to a position below the headrest of the seat to cover a gap between the headrest of the seat and a backrest of the seat.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.